The present invention relates to an in-car switch controller for controlling an electronic device disposed in a car.
In an in-car switch controller of this type, switches for selecting functions and adjusting the functions are usually provided in a front panel or in the vicinity thereof.
A driver encounters difficulty in adjusting the switches while maintaining a driving posture, and must change his posture in order to adjust a switch. Further, the driver actuates a switch while visually ascertaining the functions of the switches located on the switch controller, thereby deteriorating the driver""s concentration on his driving, thus creating a safety hazard.
Further, the present invention relates to an in-car switch controller for controlling an audio system or a like device mounted in a car.
In an in-car switch controller of this type, switches for selecting functions and adjusting the functions are usually provided in a front panel or in the vicinity thereof.
A driver encounters difficulty in adjusting the switches while maintaining a driving posture, and must change his posture in order to adjust a switch. Further, the driver actuates a switch while visually ascertaining the functions of the switches located on the switch controller, thereby deteriorating the driver""s concentration on his driving, thus creating a safety hazard.
Still further, the present invention relates to an in-car switch controller for controlling an audio system or a like device mounted in a car.
In an in-car switch controller of this type, switches for selecting functions and adjusting the functions are usually provided in a front panel or in the vicinity thereof. Many switches are provided, including switches which are rarely used under ordinary circumstances.
A driver encounters difficulty in adjusting the switches while maintaining a driving posture, and must change his posture in order to adjust a switch. Further, since numerous switches are provided on the front panel, ascertaining a desired switch results in deterioration of the driver""s concentration on his driving, thus creating a safety hazard.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the drawback of the background art and is aimed at providing an in-car switch controller which does not raise any problem in driving and offers safety and excellent operability.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an in-car switch controller which enables a driver to control electronic devices provided in a car, the controller comprising:
a switch panel which can be placed in the vicinity of a driver""s seat such that the driver can readily actuate the switch panel and which comprises a plurality of main switches and sub-switches paired up with the corresponding main switches, the sub-switch being arranged so as to designate and enable the function of the main switch;
a display section which can be provided in the front panel or in the vicinity thereof and which displays an image of the main switch paired up with the corresponding sub-switch and an advice image pertaining to the function of the main switch, when the sub-switch is actuated;
an image data storage section for storing image data used for producing the images of the main switches and their corresponding advice images;
an image generation control section for generating the display image on the basis of the image data stored in the image data storage section;
a display drive section for activating the display section so as to display the display screen prepared by the image generation control section;
image data designation means for reading image data from the image data storage section in accordance with a specification instruction output from the sub-switch; and
a control device which, upon receipt of an operation signal from the main switch enabled by the sub-switch, outputs a control signal for effecting the function assigned to the image of the switch displayed in the display section.
Preferably, the main switches paired up with their corresponding sub-switches are adjacent to each other or combined together. When the sub-switch is actuated by means of touching or corresponding action, an operation section of the corresponding main switch is moved, thereby activating the main switch.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an in-car switch controller which enables a driver to control electronic devices provided in a car, the controller comprising:
a switch array which can be placed in the vicinity of a driver""s seat where the driver can readily perform operation and which comprises a plurality of switches;
a camera which can be disposed in the vicinity of the driver""s seat and which successively photographs the operating action of the switch array and the switching action of the driver;
an indication image data storage section which stores indication image data used for indicating functions assigned to the respective switches corresponding to the images photographed by the camera, in the areas surrounding the respective switches;
an image synthesis section for merging the image data pertaining to the photographed image and the indication image data stored in the indication image data storage section into a single image;
a display section which can be placed on the front panel or in the vicinity thereof and displays the synthesized image; and
a control section which receives an operation signal output from the switch and outputs a control signal for effecting the function assigned to the image of the switch displayed in the display section.
Preferably, the image data storage section stores a plurality of sets of indication image data corresponding to an image of the switch array, and the switch has the function of designating a set of indication image data for each type of device to be controlled, so as to correspond to the indication of the switch""s image. Further, the control section has indication image data designation means which receives an operation signal from the switch, to thereby instruct the indication image data storage section to read image data in order to update the set of indication image data to the specific indication image set.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an in-car switch controller which enables a driver to control electronic devices provided in a car, the controller comprising:
a switch panel which can be placed in the vicinity of a driver""s seat such that the driver can readily actuate the switch panel and which comprises a plurality of switches, an operation section of each of the switches being arranged so as to be selectively switched between a protruding state in which the operation section renders an operation effective and a depressed state in which the operation section renders an operation disabled;
a display section which can be provided in the front panel or in the vicinity thereof and displays images of the switches remaining in a protruding state and indication images for indicating the functions of the switches;
an image data storage section for storing image data used for producing the images of the switches and the indication images;
a display drive section for controlling the display section on the basis of the image data stored in the image data storage section;
a switch-status control section which performs a control operation for bringing the switches into a protruding state or a depressed state, on the basis of the image data stored in the image data storage section;
a switch layout control section which reads image data from the image data storage section in accordance with preset switch-status designation conditions or switch-status designation conditions which are set appropriately, to thereby impart the image data to the display drive section and the switch-status control section; and
a control device which receives an operation signal from a switch and outputs a control signal for effecting the function assigned to the image of the switch displayed in the display section.
Preferably, the image data storage section stores a plurality of sets of image data consisting of images of the switches remaining in a protruding state and indication images for indicating the functions of the switches, and the switch has the function of designating a set of indication image data for each type of a device to be controlled, so as to correspond to the indication of the switch""s image. Further, preferably the control device has switch layout designation means which receives an operation signal from the switch, to thereby specify an image data set, and instructs the image data storage section to read image data in order to update the specified image data set.